


Blizzard

by kirene451



Series: Winter Short Stories Series [6]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Fluff, M/M, Photography, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirene451/pseuds/kirene451
Summary: The heavy snow swirling in the air under the white cloudy sky outside of the window is a magnificent sight. But the most beautiful sight, in Minho's opinion, is Seungyoon and his slightly parted lips.This story is also crossposted in my "Winter Collection" on AFF (January 2021).
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Winter Short Stories Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043361
Kudos: 9





	Blizzard

"It's really snowing hard outside," Seungyoon said, looking through the window. "I don't see the little bushes in the garden anymore."

"It's been like that for hours," Minho added.

He too was looking at the blizzard —the strong winds blowing outside, covering the houses, the trees and the entire city in heavy snow. The sparkling snow swirling in the air under the white cloudy sky was truly a magnificent sight.

But the most beautiful sight, in his opinion, was still Seungyoon, with his tussled hair and his slightly parted lips, his face illuminated by the very clear winter light coming from the window.

Minho delicately extended an arm to reach the camera lying on the table.

As silently as possible, he looked in the viewfinder, adjusted the light exposition and...

_click_

...captured Seungyoon's pensive expression.

Seungyoon turned his head in surprise.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

Minho lowered his camera and smiled.

"You looked pretty. In this winter light. And I can't resist your lips when they part like that."

Seungyoon softly brushed his lips with his thumb, smiling, before he turned again to the window.

"If you say so."

The wind howled as big lumps of snowflakes gathered against the window.

"If it goes on, the house will soon be covered in snow," Seungyoon whispered. "And we won't be able to get out."

Minho chuckled.

"I don't mind staying inside. Just keep looking outside like this. And I'll be very happy," he said, bringing the camera back to his eye.


End file.
